Mohinder Suresh
Name: Mohinder Suresh Age: 37 Organization: Fortis Group Statistics Personality: Determined, Intelligent, Rash, Protective, Workaholic Occupation: Scientist Ability: Enhanced Strength Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual FC: Sendhil Ramamurthy Background Mohinder was a genetics professor in India. When his father is killed, he travels to New York City to continue his father’s research. He became a taxi driver during thsi time. As this, he briefly meets Peter Petrelli and Noah Bennet. His neighbor, Eden McCain, befriends him and helps put together a supposed algorithm to locate Specials. He tries to warn them about Sylar. Peter visits him, talking about a man who can paint the future, but when the man doesn’t open his door, Mohinder parts ways with Peter. He goes to India for two weeks for his father’s funerla. When he returns, he discovers Eden has died. While warning Specials, he teams up with one - ‘Zane Taylor’. After one visit togeher, Mohinder figures out 'Zane’ is actually Sylar. He holds Sylar hostage for a few hours until he his over powered. Peter saves him and, when Peter is injured, he returns the favor. Later, he works for the Company to cure a girl - Molly Walker - from the Shanti Virus, a virus that killed his sister. His blood is the cure. Matt and Noah burst into the building a short while later and they all agree on escaping the building. When Matt is shot in Kirby Plaza, Mohinder tends to his wounds before the paramedics arrive. For several months, he raises Molly alongside Matt. He works with Noah to take down the Company from the inside out at the same time. This changes when Molly falls into a coma; Mohinder takes her to the Company for hhelp. One of his patients for a one-off visit was Monica Dawson. Through a long series of events, Mohinder sides with the Company and shoots Noah, only to later revive him. He is ambushed in his apartment by Sylar. Curing Sylar of his powers, the other man then escapes. After this, Mohinder sends Molly to his mother’s in India for her own safety. Working to cure Maya Herrera of her ability, he becomes obsessed with Specials. Believing he discovered the formua, he injects himself with it. It soon has nasty side effects when he learns that there is one component he missed. Mohinder is later healed by an accident. He returns to a simplistic life for a time as a taxi driver, only to be rounded up by the government. He teams up with Peter and the others and eventually lets himself be captured to save them. When Nathan is exposed, he travels with the Petrellis to Coyote Sands, where he watches some of his father’s old documentary fils on Specials. Mohinder returns to India once more, resuming his job teaching, as well as a relationship with a woman he had dated before. He cannot give up his persistent obsession with Specials, though, and through his father’s research he tracks down Samuel Sullivan. The two have a threatening first encounter and Samuel, using Hiro Nakamura, has Mohinder admitted in a psychatric facility. Two months later, he is busted out by Hiro and Ando Masahashi. When he is recovered, he helps Noah track down Samuel. Instead of returning to India like he said he would, Mohinder stays to help the government work on using Claire’s blood for research for a few months. Just when he thinks the government might be taking another turn for the worse and decides to finally go back home, Peter approaches him. He offers Mohinder a position in the company working on research and keeping an eye on specials. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fortis Group Category:Enhanced Strength